Esme Suit
The Esme Suit is a clown costume taken from a scene in the movie Babe: Pig in the City where lead character, Esme Cordelia Hoggett, wore it during the movie’s climax. This scene is commonly referred as the “ballroom scene.” Outside the source material, be it in fictional universes, the suits are worn by a niche category of expansion artists; being the most notorious company to do so, the Esme Girls. The design of each Esme Suit varies from wearer to wearer where the form follows function, being the two fundamental functions: gimmick and character. Esme Suits are easily identifiable by three visible core features: # The color scheme where the main color has to be blue, then gold as ornate patterns, red as flowers distributed around such patterns, and finally, white in the form of suspenders or different pieces of clothing. # The “DO NOT PULL” tag hanging from the back of the suit that teases the viewers to pull it. # A pink balloon that expands if the tag is pulled. Its function is to destroy part of the suit while also introducing a new level of humiliation or arousal both on the wearer and in the audience. Other features that cannot be recognized visually are the sounds Esme Suits make, being jingling from the suit itself and squeaking from the shoes. For showing off an Esme Suit, the process usually follows the same steps as in the source material. The wearer gets the suit by any means necessary and has to put it on for whatever reason, the girl then must attend a public place where it has to be possible for her to hang her entire body using the white suspenders. Next, the girl will swing until someone or something pulls the tag and thus the pink balloon inflates. This is the climax of each suit, for there are many gimmicks they can offer. Once the expansion is over, the girl in question could either continue swinging, or if the gimmick impedes her to, end up on the floor immovable. Source Material Esme Suit Before being worn by Esme Hoggett, the suit was part of the job of another character, Uncle Fugly, who performed as a clown at a hospital. The show would end badly for him, for Babe the pig interfered during the final act, and after an accident, the whole place caught fire. Uncle Fugly would be hospitalized, leaving the suit alone with the character of the landlady. During this time, Esme Hoggett was being prosecuted at a court after a misunderstanding with the police, after returning and meeting with the landlady, Esme would receive Fugly’s clown suit. The reason Esme had to use it was because the dress she was using teared apart because of glue that felt off on top of her. Babe the pig was also kidnapped, so Esme and the landlady had to go to save it. These moments lead to the climax where a clownish Esme invades a party at a ballroom, swings while hanging her by the roof using the suit’s suspenders, and expands the pink balloon and finishes overwhelmed on the floor. After the climax, it is unknown what happened to the suit. Currently, there is no clue of its whereabouts, making it the most valuable item in the whole Esme driven fetish. BallroomScene.1.png BallroomScene.2.png BallroomScene.3.png BallroomScene.4.png BallroomScene.5.png BallroomScene.6.png Pink Universe Esme Suit Anyone can use Esme’s clown suit for his or her fictional world, meaning there will be different designs or origin stories related to it. Regarding this specific universe, the one where the Esme Girls exist, the suit has its origins on a series of events that lead Marie Szubanski to develop one of the early models. Then Marie would start her company and from it other suits would entail. It would be from the Esme Girls where using different gimmicks originated. This premise is helpful in making every character and her Esme Suit special or unique. So far, inside the Esme Girls’ lore, there are about 12 different models of Esme Suits. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__